


Take it off

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, assumed relationships, background brason, past Liam/Hayden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Corey end up at the same Christmas party wearing matching Christmas sweaters and everyone assumes they are a couple.<br/>*unbeta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it off

"Come on man, you need this party." Mason was all smiles and Liam throws a glare over his shoulder.

 

"No."

 

"It's been a month since Hayden broke up with you... you need to get out there."

 

He flinched at the name, maybe it wouldn't have hurt so badly if she hadn't broken up with him because she had fallen in love with Tracy. If he hadn't had to endure the whole  _making her gay_ bullshit. You don't  _make_ people gay, that was stupid but it had still been painful that the first love of his life, the only as far as he could tell, had dumped him rather unceremoniously a month ago, with an in depth conversation about how she had cheated on him, but just that once, with Tracy, they had been drunk and one thing had lead to another, which lead to another, which lead to,  _'sorry, I love you but I'm not_ in _love with you.'_  


 

"Do this for me? Please." He couldn't look behind him, he could tell from that slightly simpering tone that Mason had pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

 

All he wanted to do was hide in his dorm until he and Mason left for Beacon Hill's in the morning. He had no intention of partying one last time before Christmas break.

 

"We can listen to that terrible punk band you like the entire drive back home."

 

"They aren't terrible, you just have-" He whipped around to glare at him and knew his mistake the moment they made eye contact. Mason's eyes were large and doe like, big brown disney princess eyes, he had the gall to make them wet, crocodile tears on the horizon. His entire body sagged, he knew it was fake, he knew it, knew he was doing this just to get his way but if those tears spilt he'd feel like scum no matter what, "fuck, fine."

 

He knew he'd regret.

 

"Great!" The tears, the large scared sad eyes gone, replaced with happy intelligent eyes, mischievous, "You can wear this." he smiles brightly and tosses a Christmas sweater at him.

 

"No."

 

"Yep. Ugly Christmas sweater party. Everyone is going to be wearing them."

 

"No. No way am I wearing this..." He glared at the chunky sweater, the vomit of red and green yarn in his hands, he was fairly sure... yep, there was a large reindeer head on the front and did it's... fuck... it did, it's nose light up.

 

He was absolutely not wearing this, ever.

 

Ever.

_

 

He's wearing that stupid sweater as he follows Mason through the frat house, at least he didn't know anyone at the...

 

"Seriously?" He grabs onto Mason's wrist and his friend turns to look at him, stopping the flow of traffic in the hall to pull an innocent face on. He makes a mental note to mention that Mason should take some drama classes but he might take to it a little too well.

 

"What?"

 

"Brett? Come on."

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Liam narrowed his eyes at him, could see the embarrassment settling into his best friends features and took back what he thought about the drama classes, everything was so clearly written on Mason's face. He sighs, "If you were nervous about coming to a party to see him alone you could have told me."

 

"I'm not! I-" He steps closer to him, they are standing with only a hand span between them, he can feel the heat rolling off him, can hear the thundering beat of his heartbeat over everyone else's, could smell the scent of nervousness and excitement mingling with the base anchoring comforting scent of Mason. 

 

"Mase..."

 

"Okay. okay I was nervous but it's not just about me, or Brett, it was..."

 

"Hey!" Corey's voice fills the hallway and he looks past Mason to see Brett is with Corey.

 

Is he  _with_ Corey? It was possible, he'd seen them together a lot around campus. He'd actively not spoken to either of them, he and Brett only ever got along when the world was ending, plus it had been very obvious that Brett and Corey were on team Hayden.

 

Mason always said there weren't teams but that was bullshit. There were teams, and they were both firmly in Hayden's corner of the breakup. 

 

"Hey!" Mason turns, squeezing Liam's wrist quickly behind his back. He's not sure what it's supposed to mean, if he's supposed to be good, if it's a silent I'm with you, I'm on your side kind of thing, "I didn't realize you'd be here." The smile on Mason's face is perfect, without the hint of disappointment or nerves that all three of them could hear in the hitch of his breathing, heartbeat, the shift in his scent.

 

Corey didn't call him out on it though and Brett never would. Brett was standing a little behind Corey, taller then them all, he also smells like nerves, a smile soft on his face and he's watching Mason in that way he used to watch Hayden, it's intense and burns to look at from the outside but when Mason catches him before Brett finds something to the left of them very interesting everything in Mason just kind of settles.

 

"Yeah, we are leaving tomorrow morning. You?"

 

"Yeah." Liam tells him shaking Mason's slight grip on his wrist, "Tomorrow. Is there any food here?" He asks stepping away from Mason and putting a hand on Corey's shoulder, blocking Brett and Mason from the rest of the hallway. God he owed him so much for this.

 

"Kitchen." Corey waves somewhere behind him and his hand slides down Corey's shoulder to his elbow and starts turning him away from their friends and toward the kitchen. Corey raises an eyebrow at him but doesn't say anything against being lead back the way he had come.

_

 

"Oh my god you guys are so cute." Some girl gushes pausing at them with her beer, she's grinning at them, "My boyfriend never wants to match." She pouts for a moment before she knocks back some more beer and continues on her way.

 

"Matching?" He looks down at himself and then to Corey and his stomach sinks. Corey is standing next to him a bottle of water in one hand looking down at the exact same ugly Christmas sweater, "Christ." he grumbles and hates that he hadn't worn anything under the sweater.

 

"Take it off." Corey tells him, voice oddly dark, twisting his guts around and he looks up at him, something nervous and heavy in the air when their eyes meet.

 

"No."

 

"Liam, take it off."

 

"You take it off."

 

"I can't I'm not wearing anything under it."

 

"Well neither am I."

 

"Oh come on man." Corey puts the bottle of water on the counter beside them and grabs the hem of the sweater, his finger wrapping around it, cold and electric against his bare skin.

 

Startled Liam slaps his hands away, "Why should I have too?"

 

Corey rolls his eyes, rubbing his hands where his had made contact, "Obviously because you look better without a shirt on."

 

"I what? No! fuck you I'm not taking off my shirt." He growls and its a little too close to an actual growl, a flash of golden eyes at him and Corey's own shimmer with that mercury metallic look but he doesn't say anything as Liam stalks away into the depths of the party. He wants to complain to Mason but he saw him head upstairs with Brett already.

 

He tries to get as far from Corey as possible without leaving the house but he can still hear his voice,  _look better without a shirt_ and the icy burn of his fingers against his skin and the horrible twisting in his guts at his voice. Liam hasn't felt those feelings in a long time and he does not want to think too much about them because he absolutely does not want to know where they might lead. He hadn't felt something like that since Hayden but that made zero sense, he had never in his life liked a boy that way... well he had had a crush on Scott but that was different, Scott was his alpha, he figured that was a pretty normal reaction.

_

It's been an hour or so and he hasn't seen Mason, Brett or thankfully Corey. He's just playing beer pong outside with some guy he's never met before. It's unfair really but he's bored and lonely and this guy had goaded him into it so really he has no one to blame but his own bad manners.

 

"This is were you are." Corey's voice is strong and sudden, he misses his shot turning to look at him, "I need to talk to you." He gets closer, storming up until they are sharing the same air and he can hear his heartbeat hammer in his ears, "In private."

 

"Oooo someone's in trouble."

 

Corey wraps his fingers around his wrist and pulls him behind him, he doesn't look like he should be strong but he knows better than that. Corey is far more than just some slight looking, brunette with pretty eyes. Wait. no. not pretty. that was. they weren't.

 

They weren't.

 

Corey pulls him into a small room, it takes a moment to realize its a closet when Corey pulls a string and the light bulb above them flicks on.

 

The closet is too close and yeah they are both on the small side but there doesn't feel like enough space because he keeps getting too close to the other boy.

 

"What do you want?" He asks nervous, wrapping his arms around himself, why does he feel so self concious?

 

"Everyone thinks we're a couple."

 

"So, tell them we aren't." it seemed like such an obvious solution.

 

"Yeah, I tried that but no one believes me."

 

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

 

"Take off your sweater?"

 

"Yeah cause leaving a closet with you no longer wearing my shirt will make people think we aren't together."

 

Corey's mouth twists around like he's thinking about it.

 

"Well we have to do something."

 

"Why bother?" He asks sighing leaning back against some coats watching him carefully.

 

"Because all the hot guys think I'm taken and I really really need to get some action." He said it so brazenly and it just got worse, "Seriously if I don't suck someone's dick tonight college is a fucking waste." Corey's hands moved around and his voice was low and close and he could feel his body react.

 

His heartbeat started thumping hard against his ribs and his pants feel tight because he had been looking at Corey's mouth when he said that and his mind had provided far too many flash fantasy's of his mouth doing... things.

 

Corey raises an eyebrow at him. He must have noticed the influx of everything but it just pushes Liam into an angry place because they weren't even friends he was Hayden and Mason's friend, he had no right judging him. He didn't even want to talk to him in the first place he was just being a good wingman. Corey's wet mouth opens and Liam shakes his head.

 

"Just leave me alone." He tries to tell him firmly but his stomach is doing flip flops and he's sure he's going to be sick. He pushes the door open and rejoins the party, trying once again to put as much space between them as possible. There didn't feel like there was enough space in the universe to get enough space between them.

_

 

He manages to dodge Corey for a good half hour, leaving rooms whenever he catches the sound of his voice, or his scent in the air. He doesn't think too much about the why, why he can pick up the sound of his voice so easily, or why he can pick out his scent from the mess of people in the frat house.

 

Liam lets his guard down for a minute, to close himself into a small empty bedroom to just get away from the flood of noises and smells of the party ready to sit down and try and get a message to Mason. He needed out of this place.

 

He sits down heavily on the bed, hands wrapped tight around his phone, the stupid sweater itching against his skin.

 

"If you won't take the sweater off maybe we could just 'break up'." Corey materializes in front of him and he will  _never_ get over that.

 

Liam starts, moving back on the bed, pulling away from him, his phone dropped to the floor, "How did you do that?"

 

"What? This?" He flickers in and out of view, "You know I can do that."

 

"No, I meant, how did you get in here, I was looking out for you're smell."

 

"Oh. I've been following you for a while, I was right behind you. I guess you were just distracted?" He shrugs and sits down on the bed next to him and he wants to fold up on himself. It makes something in his chest ache, something too strong in his bones pulling him in too many directions at once.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"You know what I want." He tells him, eyes dark and piercing and he hates how pretty he thinks they are, especially this close to him. No. He pulls his eyes away from his because he knows he means for him to take off the sweater or to publicly break up with him so he can get laid but Corey's words from the closet echo around in his head, in his chest and his mouth is dry and his pants uncomfortably tightening.

 

Now was absolutely not the time for that kind of thing to happen. Especially when this felt way too easy, like Corey was bait he didn't realize he was interested in and he would only lead to embarrassment. He couldn't even imagine what Hayden would say if he said something as stupid about how if he was that desperate for a dick to suck he'd willingly provide. God he needed to stop thinking about it, about his mouth, and the heavy smell of him, the cold electric feeling of his cold fingers against his skin.

 

"Liam?" Corey's voice is close, too close it pulls him out of terribly vivid thoughts.

 

"What?"

 

Corey moves his head motioning to his lap and fuck.

 

fuck. fuck. fuck.

 

His teeth come out, biting down on his lip and the pain makes him want to howl out but it doesn't do much more than that. The pain is sharp but the thought of Corey soothing the feel with his mouth makes him confused and scared and hot.

 

"Liam?"

 

He closes his eyes tightly, "What? What do you want?"

 

"Take it off." His voice is dark, low, and heavy, close and fuck, fuck, he wants to. When he opens his eyes Corey is closer to him, a hand on the other side of him, leaning in close, "Take it off."

 

"I already told you I wasn't going to walk around the party without a shirt."

 

"I don't want you to." Corey's mouth crashes against his and he freezes, heart stopped, stomach bottomless, mind foggy.

 

Corey pulls away his breath on his lips, his eyes boring into his like he means to tell him something, like he means to tell him the secrets of the universe, of life, something unbearably important and he can't manage to pull his eyes away from him.

 

"I never wanted you to..."

 

"Then why have you been bothering me all party?"

 

Corey looks nervous and ashamed down between them and it's cute, like a puppy, "Hayden told me this was a good way to get you alone..."

 

"Hayden?" His body is suddenly cold and Corey must be able to tell with his heightened senses because he goes into defensive, quickly.

 

"She... I told her, ages ago, that I liked you, she just, when she and Tracy got together I thought, she could just give me some pointers, I don't know." He drops his head into his hands, still unbearably close, "It was stupid. I just, I never know how to talk to you... and you're so hot, and-"

 

Liam is fairly certain that Hayden's part in this is innocent so he pushes himself up off the bed, much to Corey's horror. He's flickering in and out of sight, his powers completely unchecked.

 

"Corey?" He nods but doesn't take his eyes away from him to look at him, just keeps his hands on his face, hiding, "Corey look at me." He might regret this. He might regret this tonight or tomorrow, he doesn't know but something about Corey, the sound and smell of him makes his stomach flip flop and his heart stutter in a way it hasn't for years if he's honest.

 

Corey pulls his hands away from his face to look at him and with a steadying breath he pulls the sweater off and tosses it away, glad to be away from the itchy wool.

 

"Liam..." He reaches out and he steps into his reach, "Are you sure?"

 

"No, but this is what college is about right?"

 

"We'll stop the second you want to. Just tell me okay?"

 

He swallows because Corey's fingers are working on his belt already, he nods and Corey leans forward pressing his mouth to his waist and the tension and fear just melts away.

_

 

"Liam." a hand is shaking him awake and he pushes it away, turning instead into the warmth of the slight body beside him, toned, firm, the body of a runner, sleek, pliable and welcoming.

 

"Liam. We have to go." The voice won't stop and he's grumpy but rolls to look the voice in the face, determined to tell it to fuck all the way off because he had had a long night of firsts and he had no intention of leaving Corey's warm embrace for anything short of saving the world.

 

Mason is standing in front of the bed, a pair of pants and a mess of red and green wool. It takes him a long moment to realise it's his clothes. Everything is coming into focus slowly and he turns quickly to look down at Corey who has just started to move, body slowly unwrapping from him.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"I left you as long as I could, packed the car and everything but we have to go, our parents are expecting us home in three hours."

 

"Shit." He turns to Corey and shakes him further into conciousness, "Cor? I have to go. I. I want to see you later... is that... is that okay?"

 

"I'm good with that." He smiles lazily at him, a yawn taking over him as Liam slides out of the bed they had stolen and takes the clothes in Mason's hands and quickly gets dressed, "Hey Mase."

 

"Hey Corey."

 

He doesn't bother to think about the meaning behind the smile they share as he jumps into his clothes. The moment his last shoe is on Mason has his arm around his and is pulling him out of the frat house, into a car and they are on the road to Beacon Hills before his body can miss the warmth of Corey's.

 

_

 

Liam keeps pulling at the sweater, it seems too small now, too tight and he's trying to remember if it had always fit so poorly as he talks to Mason about how Corey isn't his boyfriend,  _yet._ It just happened will you let me breath?

 

They are a half hour away from his parents house when he gets a text message from Corey.

 

_Did you take my sweater so we'd have a reason to see each other over Christmas break?_

 

So that was why the sweater felt terrible.

 

He types a quick one word reply,  _maybe_.

 

_That's sweet and all but I was planning on going over to your place tomorrow anyway. I still remember where you live. I mean. if that's okay. We haven't really had a chance to talk about anything._

 

Corey's text messages come in rapid fire and it's cute how nervous he is, his response is a little more long winded then he usually supplies.

 

_I want to see you tomorrow. We can talk about it then. Good things. I swear._

 

Corey sends him a kissy face and he can feel the blush rising on his face as he puts the phone away to listen to Mason go on and on about Brett. He hasn't really been listening but he's pretty sure they are officially together now. Maybe they can double date because he knows as soon as he see's Corey again the second thing he's going to do is tell him they should date, the first thing was give him back this terrible wonderful stupid sweater.


End file.
